Crónicas de Muertos Vivientes
by Negative Floyd
Summary: 6 Meses después del apocalipsis, los sobrevivientes siguen buscando un lugar seguro para vivir, sin saber que nuevos problemas les esperan, ¿Sobrevivirán?.
1. Capitulo 1: La Vida Después del Brote

_**Crónicas de Muertos Vivientes**_

**Capítulos:**

**"La vida después del brote"**

**"Continúa la peregrinación"**

**"Segundo Brote: Nuevo virus"**

**"Llegada y Traición"**

**"Noche de los muertos/Amanecer de los vivos"**

Personajes principales:

_Juan Carlos_: 20 años, Puebla, sobreviviente del "Brote"

_Dayana_: 19 años, Puebla, sobreviviente del "Brote"

_Josué_: 18 años, Atlixco, sobreviviente del "Brote"

_Dalia_: 19 años, Puebla, sobreviviente del "Brote"

_Lilia_: 18 años, Huaquechula, huérfana desde la infancia

_Miriam_: 21 años, Matamoros

_Manuel_: 19 años, Matamoros, hermano menor de Miriam

_Israel_: 23 años, Matamoros, Soldado

"_Cerbero"_: Un perro callejero encontrado en Matamoros

*Algunos otros personajes irán apareciendo en la historia

*Esta historia es una continuación de "Mi apocalipsis", pero no hace falta haberla leído

**"La vida después del Brote"**

_25/Febrero/2010_

Juan Carlos y Josué viajaban al lugar donde habían pasado su infancia, acompañados por Dayana y Dalia, había pasado medio año desde que empezó la pesadilla, ese lugar se llamaba La Venta, era un lugar apartado de la sociedad, sería seguro vivir ahí ya que no había muchas personas, además los zombis debían de estar muy débiles después de tanto tiempo en esa zona.

Pasaron a traer provisiones en un crucero entre dos poblaciones, había una tienda abandonada a la que entraron sin problemas, tomaron lo básico: Comida enlatada y agua embotellada, llenaron sus mochilas y se prepararon, les faltaban 3 horas aproximadamente para llegar.

Al pasar por un poblado cercano, escucharon un grito de mujer.

_Josué_: -Vamos, quiero divertirme un poco-

_Dayana_: -De verdad has cambiado Josué, esto no solía divertirte-

_Carlos_: -De acuerdo Josué, ve a investigar-

_Dalia_: -Ten cuidado-

Josué se perdió de vista al doblar la esquina, al poco rato regresó corriendo y gritando:

_Josué_: -¡Huyan!-

_Dayana_: -¿Qué sucede?-

_Josué_: -¡Más zombis!-

Todos prepararon sus armas, de la esquina empezaron a surgir alrededor de 20 zombis, empezaron a disparar, derribándolos uno por uno, ya tenían bastante experiencia en el asunto. Finalmente cayó el último.

_Josué_: -Pan comido-

_Dalia_: -¿Quién gritó?-

_Josué_: -Una chava, vi que se metió a una iglesia, esta vez no pienso ir solo-

_Carlos_: -De acuerdo, vamos-

Caminaron, dieron vuelta a la esquina y ahí estaba: Una iglesia antigua, bastante descuidada y con muchos agujeros de bala en su fachada, sin duda, como resultado de una batalla.

Se acercaron hasta la entrada, abrieron y lo que vieron los sorprendió: Había bastantes cadáveres de personas en la iglesia, pero no se habían convertido en zombis, se habían reunido a morir ahí, tal vez esperando un rescate que nunca llegó.

_Josué_: -Que estúpidos-

Dalia le dio un empujón.

_Dalia_: -Ten más respeto-

_Carlos_: -¿Dónde estará esa chava?-

Vieron que una puerta se cerró, Dayana fue hacia el lugar y dijo:

_Dayana_: -Está bien, no somos zombis-

_Chava_: -Váyanse, déjenme sola-

Josué tiró la puerta de una patada antes de que los demás se dieran cuenta. Ahí estaba ella, llorando y asustada.

_Josué_: -Llorar no te va a servir de nada-

_Chava_: -¿Quiénes son ustedes?-

_Dalia_: -Yo soy Dalia-

_Carlos_: -Carlos-

_Dayana_: -Dayana-

_Josué_: -Y yo soy Josué-

_Chava_: -Me llamo Lilia-

_Carlos_: -Ven con nosotros si quieres sobrevivir-

_Lilia_: -Ni siquiera los conozco-

_Josué_: -Somos tu única esperanza-

_Lilia_: -De acuerdo, pero no confío en ustedes-

Todos salieron y retomaron su camino.

_Lilia_: -¿Adónde nos dirigimos?-

_Dalia_: -Un lugar llamado La Venta, ellos dicen que allá es seguro-

_Lilia_: -¿La Venta eh?-

Siguieron caminando, una hora después llegaron a un bachillerato, decidieron quedarse ahí porque la noche se aproximaba, entraron y se dirigieron a la dirección, cerraron y montaron una barricada.

Después de cenar, decidieron quién haría guardia primero, lo sortearon y le tocó a Carlos. Apagaron sus lámparas, todos se pusieron a dormir. Durante la noche Carlos vio siluetas en la calle, lo cual era algo usual después de tanto tiempo.

Mientras tanto, lejos de ahí, en las ruinas de Atlixco algo se movía entre los escombros, no se trataba de un simple zombi, era algo poderoso, más poderoso que los exterminadores que habían enfrentado meses atrás, era un Cazador. Estaba siguiendo el rastro de los sobrevivientes del "Incidente", había sido programado sólo para realizar dos funciones: Matar y sobrevivir.

_26/Febrero/2010_

Josué se despertó y preparó sus cosas, despertó a los demás, parecía tener prisa por llegar. Todos se prepararon y abandonaron el lugar. Caminaron una hora, estaban por llegar a La Venta, pero los sorprendió una jauría de perros zombis, se veían débiles y flacos, no habían matado a nadie en semanas.

_Dayana_: -Esto se vuelve cada vez más fácil-

_Lilia_: -¡Mátenlos!-

_Josué_: -Con gusto-

Les dispararon hasta derribarlos, sólo quedó uno y Josué se le acercó para darle el tiro de gracia.

_Josué_: -Trágate esto- le disparó en la cabeza -Sigamos-

Por fin llegaron, el poblado se veía sin vida

_Josué_: -Vamos a mi casa-

_Carlos_: -Después a la mía-

Corrimos hacia la casa de Josué, pero al llegar ésta estaba vacía, era lo más lógico, la infección se expandía más y más y parecía que nunca iba a ser contenida. Nos preguntamos si alguna vez encontraríamos a nuestras familias.

_Carlos_: -Ni hablar, no será necesario ir a mi casa, todo el pueblo está muerto-

_Dayana_: -¿Seguimos con el plan de instalarnos aquí?-

_Lilia_: -Pues este lugar está olvidado por dios, yo diría que es buena idea-

_Josué_: -Nos quedaremos un tiempo, lo que nos duren las provisiones que trajimos y las que hay en mi casa-

_Dalia_: -Está bien, a esperar a ver qué sucede-

_4/Marzo/2010_

Pasaron varios días, nada extraño había ocurrido, esa mañana Carlos se despertó temprano y se puso a pensar qué harían ahora, ¿acaso pasar el resto de su vida como nómadas?, claro que no, pero para que el virus se erradicara tenía que pasar mucho tiempo, eso suponiendo que fuera el único virus suelto y que ya no hubiera extrañas criaturas como las que batallaron meses atrás.

Aún conservaba una gran cicatriz en la pierna que el Exterminador le rasgó, fueron días difíciles, días dolorosos, además el virus corría por sus venas, era una suerte que sólo entrara en acción después de la muerte.

Miró a Dayana, que lo estaba abrazando, habían pasado por muchas cosas juntos, de repente ella se despertó.

_Carlos_: -Buenos días Day-

_Dayana_: -Buenos días Carlos- lo besó -¿Sigues pensando qué haremos ahora?-

_Carlos_: -Si, esto sigue siendo una pesadilla, aunque los primeros días de la infección fueron terribles, con todos esos zombis corriendo como lunáticos-

_Dayana_: -Si, es un alivio que ahora todos están débiles, o muertos-

_Carlos_: -Pero sólo los de ésta zona, en los lugares en los cuales el virus se está expandiendo, los zombis son rápidos-

_Dayana_: -Eso me hace pensar, si el virus no mata, ¿cómo es que aparecieron los primeros zombis?-

_Carlos_: -Los responsables de todo esto debieron de experimentar con varias personas hasta hacerlas zombis, tal vez después los liberaron en puntos estratégicos de Puebla-

_Dayana_: -Tal vez...-

El resto del día transcurrió normalmente.

Mientras tanto en Atlixco, en la zona militar, el cazador examinaba el lugar, encontró un esqueleto gigantesco que todavía tenía carne putrefacta y seca, tenía el cráneo atravesado por un bate...

Terminó de revisar el lugar y emprendió nuevamente su marcha, guiado por el olor de cuatro humanos.

_10/Marzo/2010_

La comida empezaba a escasear, era hora de elegir hacia dónde dirigirse.

_Lilia_: -¿Qué les parece la zona militar 25?, está a 34 kilómetros de aquí-

_Dalia_: -La última zona militar en la que estuvimos resultó ser un salón de reuniones para 9 exterminadores-

_Lilia_: -¿Te refieres a esos extraños humanoides?-

_Josué_: -Sí, los que acabaron con Fernando...-

_Lilia_: -Pero ésta zona es INMENSA, muchos soldados se encuentran ahí, escuché que era adónde iban a llevar a todas las personas evacuadas de las ciudades aledañas-

_Dalia_: -Pero Atlixco y Puebla están por lo menos a 45 kilómetros de ahí-

_Lilia_: -Bueno, si hay un lugar donde puedan encontrar a sus familias, tiene que ser ese-

Todos lo pensaron por unos momentos.

_Josué_: -De acuerdo, cuenten conmigo, aunque pienso que es una estupidez-

_Dalia_: -¿Por qué te has vuelto tan negativo?-

_Josué_: -No importa, será mejor prepararnos-

_Carlos_: -Está bien, será una larga travesía, ¿qué piensas Day?-

_Dayana_: -Adonde vayas, sabes que yo te sigo-

_Dalia_: -Genial, ¿partimos mañana?-

Todos contestaron que si, prepararon sus cosas durante el resto del día.

Mientras tanto, el cazador, ahora acompañado por otro, seguía en Atlixco, había permanecido más tiempo buscando sobrevivientes, encontró algunos ese mismo día.

_Persona 1_: -Fue terrible, pero logramos sobrevivir, todos los zombis están muertos ahora-

_Persona 2_: -Sí, hay que saquear algunas tiendas ¿qué te parece?-

_Persona 1_: -Sí, jajaja eso será divertido-

Ambos escucharon pisadas acercándose.

_Persona 1_: -¿Será otro sobreviviente?-

_Persona 2_: -Tal vez... oye, ¿qué demonios es ESO?-

_Persona 1_: -¡Correeee! ¡AAAARRGGGGH!- había sido atravesado por unas garras.

_Persona 2_: -¡Oh por dios!- y no tardó en ser atravesado también -¡AAAA, NOOOO, aaa... aaa...!-

El cazador los dejó caer y los observó un momento, no eran quienes estaba buscando, así que continuó su camino.

_11/Marzo/2010_

_Dayana_: -Todo listo, vámonos-

_Dalia_: -Andando-

Salieron de la casa de Josué, quien le hecho un último vistazo, tal vez nunca la vería otra vez.

Al salir del pueblo, encontraron algunos autos, la mayoría destrozados y otros en buen estado, pero sin gasolina.

Caminaron varias horas, deteniéndose ocasionalmente para descansar y reponer energías.

_Lilia_: -¿Será mejor atravesar los pueblos o rodearlos?-

_Josué_: -Todos los zombis deben estar muertos, además hay que buscar provisiones en buen estado-

_Dalia_: -Cierto-

_Carlos_: -Miren, se ve un pueblo pasando las colinas-

Llegaron en minutos, era otro pueblo abandonado sin señales de vida, entraron a diversos lugares buscando sobrevivientes.

_Josué_: -Olvídenlo, todos están muertos-

_Dayana_: -Ni hablar, andando, oigan por allá hay un zombi-

_Carlos_: -Se ve débil, sólo vámonos-

Se fueron del pueblo, caminando y caminando hasta que anocheció, pasaron la noche a la intemperie con una fogata para conservar el calor. Transcurrieron varios días sin que nada importante ocurriera. Hasta que cierto día...

_16/Marzo/2010_

Todos estaban en lo alto de una colina, observando una ciudad.

_Lilia_: -¿Qué ciudad es ésta?-

_Carlos_: -No tengo idea, pero se ve humo, ¿saben qué significa eso?-

_Josué_: -Zombis frescos-

_Lilia_: -Será mejor rodearla-

_Dayana_: -Me temo que no, ahora sí nos quedamos sin comida, sólo tenemos agua... y no veo otra ciudad o pueblo cerca de aquí-

_Dalia_: -Maldita suerte la nuestra, ¿cuántas balas les quedan?, yo tengo 10 cartuchos de escopeta y 4 cargadores de pistola-

_Dayana_: -Tengo 5 cartuchos de escopeta y 2 cargadores de pistola-

_Josué_: -Me quedan tres cargadores para pistola, un rifle de asalto sin balas y 2 granadas de fragmentación-

_Carlos_: -Sólo tengo un cargador para pistola-

_Lilia_: -¿Y con qué se supone que debo protegerme?-

_Josué_: -Te regalo mi rifle de asalto, jeje- y se lo arrojó

_Lilia_: -Gracias por nada-

_Josué_: -Si no lo quieres devuélvemelo- Lilia se lo arrojó, golpeándolo en la cara -¡¿Oye qué te pasa bruja?!-

_Dalia_: -Calma Josué, Lilia ten- le arrojó su escopeta y sus cartuchos -Aprovéchalos-

_Lilia_: -No te preocupes, he disparado antes-

_Dayana_: -Bien, andando, con mucho cuidado...-

Descendieron de la colina y se acercaron a la ciudad, encontraron un letrero que decía:

"Bienvenidos a Matamoros ¡El mejor clima del mundo!"

_Josué_: -Matamoros ¡Vaya nombre rucho!-

Un zombi saltó de una esquina, lucía como los que habían enfrentado meses atrás, rugió al verlos y corrió a toda velocidad hacia ellos.

_Josué_: -¡Por fin algo de diversión!- le apuntó a la cabeza y disparó atravesándosela, pero no lo derribó.

_Josué_: -¿Qué?-

Dayana tomó su escopeta y le disparó, destrozándole la cabeza, por fin cayó al suelo.

Todos se acercaron a verlo.

_Dalia_: -Hay algo extraño acerca de éste, miren sus manos-

_Dayana_: -Sus uñas están muy largas, parecen garras, además su piel está enrojecida...-

_Josué_: -"Crimson Head"-

_Lilia_: -¿Qué?-

_Carlos_: -En el juego Resident Evil, los zombis de éste aspecto eran llamados "Crimson Heads", mucho más peligrosos que los zombis normales-

_Dalia_: -Será mejor tomar todo lo que podamos y salir de aquí enseguida-

_Dayana_: -Rápido, démonos prisa-

Todos prepararon sus armas y se adentraron en la ciudad, inmediatamente algunos zombis los atacaron, cayeron uno por uno, aunque presentaron resistencia.

_Dayana_: -¡Miren! ¡Por allá hay una tienda!-

Todos se dirigieron hacia el lugar, pero al llegar, la puerta estaba encadenada.

_Josué_: -¡Maldición, maldición!-

_Carlos_: -Calma, no es la única tienda en la ciudad, avancemos un poco más-

Caminaron un poco y de repente saltó un perro callejero de color negro desde el interior de un auto, se acercó a ellos y se detuvo, Dalia le apuntó pero Lilia la detuvo.

_Dalia_: -¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Va a atacarnos!-

_Lilia_: -¿No ves sus ojos?, no está infectado, ¡Ven perrito!-

El perro se dirigió a ella y comenzó a lamerle la cara.

_Lilia_: -¡Qué bonito!, ¿Podemos conservarlo?-

_Carlos_: -No veo por qué no-

_Lilia_: -¡Genial! ¿Cómo te llamaras amiguito?-

_Josué_: -Qué tal "Pedazo de porquería"-

_Dalia_: -Eso es estúpido-

_Dayana_: -¿Qué tal cerbero? jajaja-

_Lilia_: -¡Me gusta, me gusta mucho!-

_Dayana_: -Lo decía en broma...-

_Lilia_: -¿En serio?, pues me parece genial-

_Josué_: -¿Podemos seguir ya?-

_Lilia_: -De acuerdo señor "pedazo de porquería"-

_Josué_: -Aaahh... sólo vámonos-

Siguieron caminando hasta que encontraron un mercado abierto, entraron, en algunos de los pasillos había sangre.

_Dalia_: -Tomemos lo necesario, ¡Rápido!-

Comenzaron a guardar comida enlatada y agua, como de costumbre. Dalia se acercó a un aparador y desde el otro lado se irguió una mujer joven, apuntándole a la cabeza con una escopeta.

_Dayana_: -Uououuu, calma- Dayana levantó las manos -No soy una zombi, amiga-

La joven dejó de apuntarle.

_Chava_: -Lo siento...- bajó su arma -Esos zombis están por todos lados, es una locura, ¿Quién eres tú?-

_Dayana_: -Me llamo Dayana ¿y tú?-

_Chava_: -Miriam, es un gusto, ¡ya puedes salir Manuel!-

Se abrió una puerta y salió un joven.

_Miriam_: -Este es mi hermano menor Manuel, Manuel, ella es Dayana-

_Manuel_: -Mucho gusto... Dayana- se quedó sin habla, debido a que le gustó Dayana al instante.

_Dayana_: -Mucho gusto también, será mejor que conozcan al resto de la banda- dijo sonriendo -¡Oigan todos, encontré sobrevivientes!-

Todos llegaron corriendo.

_Josué_: -¡Genial, más bocas que alimentar!-

_Dalia_: -¡Cierra el pico de una vez!-

_Dayana_: -Chicos, ella es Miriam y él su hermano Manuel-

Todos los saludaron.

_Dayana_: -Manuel, Miriam, ellos son Dalia, Josué, Lilia y Juan Carlos-

Manuel y Miriam devolvieron el saludo.

_Miriam_: -¿Y ese perro?-

_Dayana_: -¡Ah claro! Su nombre es "Cerbero"-

_Manuel_: -Genial-

_Miriam_: -¿Hacia dónde se dirigen?-

_Josué_: -Zona militar no. 25-

_Miriam_: -¿El refugio?-

_Lilia_: -Efectivamente, así es-

_Manuel_: -Qué bien, nosotros pensábamos ir para allá también-

_Josué_: -No perdamos más tiempo, andando-

_Miriam_: -Está por oscurecer, mejor vamos a mi casa, está a una cuadra-

_Carlos_: -Claro-

Caminaron hacia la casa de Miriam y Manuel, ellos les explicaron que sus padres fueron evacuados mientras ellos regresaban de un viaje escolar, habían llegado a Matamoros apenas hace 2 días y la infección ya se había extendido, sus padres, al igual que los de Carlos, les habían dejado una nota diciéndoles que los llevaron a la zona militar 25.

_Dayana_: -Ya veo, Carlos, es muy posible que tus padres estén allá también-

_Carlos_: -Si, es muy buena noticia- abrazó a Dayana y la besó -No podría estar más feliz-

Manuel los vio con recelo.

_Miriam_: -Llegamos, entren todos-

Todos cenaron alegremente, intercambiaron anécdotas y finalmente descansaron.

Lejos de ahí, en la casa de Josué, una pared había sido derribada por los dos cazadores, buscaron por todos lados, pero sólo encontraron restos de comida, salieron del lugar y olfatearon qué dirección tomaron los sobrevivientes, sólo que ahora el olor de una persona más los acompañaba, localizaron el rastro y retomaron su marcha, cada día se acercaban más y más...

_17/Marzo/2010_

Eran aproximadamente las 5:30 de la mañana cuando el ruido de una ventana rompiéndose los despertó a todos.

_Miriam_: -¿Qué fue eso?-

_Dalia_: -Tal vez...-

Otra ventana fue rota.

_Dayana_: -Los zombis nos encontraron, tiene que ser eso-

_Manuel_: -¡Rápido, a la puerta trasera! ¡Tomen sus cosas y vámonos!-

Todos lo siguieron, al salir había que saltar una reja de 2 metros para llegar a la calle. Escucharon cómo se rompían más ventanas.

_Dalia_: -¡Rápido, salten!-

Lilia arrojó a Cerbero al otro lado, quien cayó sin lastimarse.

Comenzaron a saltar, todos habían pasado excepto Miriam y Manuel, él la ayudo a saltar, pero un zombi salió desde dentro de la casa y le mordió un brazo.

_Manuel_: -¡AAAAA!-

Manuel pateó al zombi y se apresuró a saltar. En la calle más zombis notaron la presencia del grupo y los atacaron, todos, excepto Manuel, comenzaron a disparar, llamando la atención de muchos más zombis. Pronto se acumularon decenas.

_Lilia_: -¡Huyamos!-

_Miriam_: -Síganme-

Todos corrieron con Miriam, se dirigían hacia una de las salidas de Matamoros, los zombis iban detrás de ellos, corrían como poseídos aunque no superaban a Cerbero, algunos alcanzaron al grupo, pero eran derribados. Uno logró arañar a Carlos y otro a Miriam.

_Miriam_: -¡AA, demonios! ¡Ya casi llegamos!-

Llegaron al inicio de la colina por la que el grupo había descendido el día anterior, comenzaron a subirla, ocultándose entre las plantas, los zombis seguían llegando, Josué desenfundó su machete y los recibía, decapitándolos uno por uno. Finalmente los zombis que se quedaron atrás los perdieron de vista.

_Josué_: -Eso estuvo cerca, ¿podemos irnos ahora?-

_Dalia_: -Con gusto-

Miriam: -Andando, falta mucho por recorrer, debimos tomar un auto... pero somos demasiados ahora, y no quiero arriesgarme a regresar-

_Dayana_: -Concuerdo contigo, vámonos antes de que nos huelan esos bastardos-

Huyeron del lugar al instante, estaban a 26 kilómetros de la zona militar 25 y, sin saberlo, a 11 kilómetros de los cazadores...


	2. Capitulo 2: Continúa la Peregrinación

"Continúa la peregrinación"

21/Marzo/2010

Habían cubierto ya una buena distancia del camino, procuraban pasar siempre por los campos, alejados de las ciudades, ya que cada vez tenían menos municiones y además los "Crimson Heads" los iban siguiendo con su olfato. De vez en cuando eran alcanzados por éstos, pero los eliminaban sin armas de fuego, lo cual era difícil.

Eran alrededor de las 12 del día, estaban perdidos y sin rumbo, había colinas hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, en todas direcciones.

Josué: -Necesitamos más municiones, debimos haber buscado en "Matamorros"-

Carlos: -"Matamoros", Josué-

Josué: -Como sea, a quién le importa una mie*#-

Dalia: -Mejor ya no digo nada-

Dayana: -¿A nadie se le ocurrió traer un mapa, como sabemos adónde vamos?-

Lilia: -Estoy segura de que la zona está a 26 km de Matamoros...-

Miriam: -Bueno, no sé ustedes, pero nosotros nunca habíamos ido...-

Manuel: -Maldición, demonios, ¡Maldición!-

Carlos: -¿Y ahora qué?- se sentó en una roca.

Josué: -Les dije que era una estupidez, ¡¿no se los dije?!-

Dalia: -¡Cállate de una buena vez!-

Josué: -¿Por qué me gritas así?-

Dalia: -¡¿Por qué te has vuelto tan imbécil?!-

Josué: -¡Fernando era un imbécil y tú lo querías!-

Todos guardaron silencio unos momentos.

Dalia: -Fernando dejó de interesarme gracias a ti... ahora no eres diferente de como era él-

Dalia se fue corriendo, Dayana la siguió y Lilia también.

Carlos: -Espero que estés contento-

Manuel: -Bien hecho cara de estiércol-

Josué: -Cállense- y también se fue en otra dirección.

Miriam: -No estás ayudando Manuel, ve detrás de él y discúlpate-

Manuel: -Aghh, está bien- comenzó a correr hacia Josué.

Miriam se sentó junto a Carlos.

Miriam: -Como si no tuviéramos bastantes problemas ¿eh?-

Carlos: -Lo sé-

Miriam: -Santo dios...-se agachó y dio un profundo suspiro.

Carlos: -¿Y bien, por dónde deberíamos ir?-

Miriam: -Deberíamos esperar a que anochezca, tal vez veamos algo de luz de ciudad en la lejanía-

Carlos: -Buena idea-

Miriam: -Tú y Dayana, son muy unidos, ¿ya se conocían antes del apocalipsis?-

Carlos: -No, la conocí el segundo día del brote, hace más de medio año-

Miriam: -¿Tanto ha pasado para ustedes?, yo llevo una semana con éste infierno y siento que ha sido una eternidad-

Carlos: -Sí, ha sido difícil, pero si no la hubiera conocido tal vez hubiera enloquecido y ya estaría muerto-

Miriam: -Me alegro por ustedes-

Carlos: -Gracias-

Miriam: -Es apenas medio día, ¿qué vamos a hacer?-

Carlos: -Empecemos buscando a los demás-

Fueron por los demás, los juntaron a regañadientes y les dijeron el plan.

Josué: -Mejor vámonos, tengo un mal presentimiento-

Dayana: -Ahora que lo mencionas... me siento observada- miró alrededor.

De la nada, Manuel empezó a toser sangre. Miriam se le acercó.

Miriam: -¡Oh por dios!, ¿Qué te sucede?-

Manuel: -No... me siento bi...- calló desmayado.

Carlos: -Oh no-

Josué: -Ni hablar, supongo que nos quedamos-

Dalia: -Hay que llevarlo a la sombra-

Josué y Carlos lo cargaron y lo llevaron debajo de un árbol. Pasaron horas y Manuel no reaccionaba.

Dayana: -No estamos solos-

Carlos: -¿De qué hablas?-

Todo estaba muy callado, sólo se escuchaba el sonido del viento en los árboles.

Josué: -¿De verdad no lo has notado?-

Dalia: -¿Qué es eso?-

Muy lejos de ahí, en lo alto de una colina, se veía una silueta humanoide, más grande que el tamaño promedio de un humano.

Dalia: -¡No puede ser!, ¿más exterminadores?-

Lilia: -Creí que eran más pequeños-

Carlos: -_Eran_ más pequeños, eso no puede ser un exterminador-

Josué: -Oh mie#$*-

La silueta comenzó a descender rápidamente la colina y se perdió de vista entre los árboles.

Todos se miraron sin pronunciar palabra alguna, Lilia estaba pálida, abrazó a Cerbero fuertemente.

Miriam: -Ya viene-

Carlos: -...Tenemos que despertarlo, ahora...-

Miriam se agachó y empezó a sacudirlo, luego empezó a darle cachetadas, finalmente Manuel reaccionó, estaba muy pálido.

Miriam: -Ya era hora, ¿podemos irnos ya Manuel?-

Manuel: -Lo... siento... yo me siento mal...-

Carlos: -No hay tiempo, ¡vámonos ya!-

Sin saber de que huían, comenzaron a correr descendiendo de la colina, Manuel apenas y podía seguirles el paso, como siempre, Cerbero iba liderando el camino.

Llegaron a una parte muy boscosa, se dificultaba seguir corriendo debido a que había muchas raíces, pero el miedo los impulsaba.

Después de correr más de media hora se detuvieron a recuperar aliento.

Dalia: -No... puedo... más-

Dayana: -Necesito... descansar...- se recargó en Carlos.

Carlos: -¿Creen que... lo hayamos perdido?-

Dalia: -Lo dudo... nos siguió hasta acá... no lo perderemos tan... fácil...-

Josué: -Hay que... seguir moviéndonos-

Miriam: -Vamos-

Empezaron a caminar rápidamente, llegaron a un río ancho, de alrededor de 25 metros y bastante profundo.

Miriam: -¿Cómo cruzamos?-

Dayana: -Miren por allá, hay un puente de madera-

Josué: -Andando-

Caminaron hasta llegar al inicio del puente, entonces escucharon un rugido que les heló la sangre a todos.

Lilia: -Eso sonó muy cerca...-

Dayana: -¡Deprisa!-

Cruzaron el puente tan rápido como pudieron, al llegar al final se dieron la vuelta y no podían creer lo que veían: Un humanoide de alrededor de 3 metros, con garras enormes y aspecto de reptil, ya que tenía escamas por todo el cuerpo.

Manuel: -¿Aún tienes granadas Josué?-

Josué lentamente sacó una granada de su bolsa, la activó y la arrojó hacia el puente, al ver esto el monstruo comenzó a correr con una velocidad increíble, considerando su tamaño.

Lilia: -¡Oh no!-

Dayana: -¡Corran!-

Comenzaron a correr y, justo cuando el monstruo había recorrido la mitad del camino, la granada estalló arrojándolo al agua y partiendo el puente en dos.

Carlos: -¡Sigan Corriendo!-

Corrieron un par de minutos, adentrándose en un bosque espeso, comenzaba a hacerse de noche.

Dayana: -¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-

Josué: -Parece que no tenemos opción, sigamos-

Carlos: -Tienes razón, no podemos quedarnos aquí-

Dalia: -Bien, entonces deprisa-

Siguieron caminando, cuando de repente escucharon ruidos en las ramas, y aleteos... muchos aleteos...

Dayana: -Eso no suena bien...-

Lilia: -Tal vez sólo sea una parvada de pájaros-

Josué: -Eso o una parvada de pájaros infecta...-

Lo interrumpió el grito de Lilia, todos giraron hacia ella.

Josué: -¡Oh demonios!-

Un cuervo estaba picoteando a Lilia en el cabello.

Lilia: -¡Aaaaahh, quítenmelo!-

Josué alzó su pistola dispuesto a dispararle, pero fue interrumpido por otro cuervo que comenzó a picotearle el brazo.

Josué: -¡Aaaaaaahhh, malditooo!-

Pronto todos estaban cubiertos de cuervos, tratando de quitárselos y disparando al aire inútilmente.

Miriam: -¡Ooohh demonios!- logró tomar al animal por las patas, lo arrojó al suelo y comenzó a pisotearlo -¡Muere!-

Uno de los cuervos fue suficientemente estúpido para atacar a Cerbero, quien lo atrapó rápido en sus fauces y lo asesinó.

Carlos: -¡Ahhh!- un cuervo le estaba picoteando la cara - ¡Maldita sea, aléjate! - logró atinarle un disparo después de tantos fallidos.

Josué: -¡Esto no funciona, mejor sigamos corriendo!-

Una vez más, se vieron huyendo de los monstruos infectados por el misterioso virus, corriendo sin rumbo por el bosque y tropezando de vez en cuando con ramas caídas o con piedras.

Después de un rato, los pocos cuervos que quedaban, resignados, dejaron de perseguirlos.

Todos cayeron rendidos, agotados y con heridas por todo el cuerpo, sin mencionar la ropa rasgada.

Dayana: -¿Esto no acaba verdad?, ¡Esto acabará hasta que los monstruos acaben con nosotros!- rompió en llanto, Carlos se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

Carlos: -No te des por vencida, no pierdas la esperanza-

Lilia también comenzó a llorar y abrazó a Cerbero (indiferente a la tristeza que agobiaba a todos), Dalia se limitó a bajar la cabeza, con los hombros caídos, Josué se acercó a ella y también la abrazó.

Miriam y Manuel susurraban cosas inaudibles para los demás.

Carlos: -Por favor Day, no te rindas ahora, no después de todo lo que hemos pasado, no me hagas ver que nada de esto ha valido la pena...-

Dayana: -Es sólo que... es sólo que... parece que a cualquier lado que vamos _algo _nos espera dispuesto a liquidarnos-

Miriam: -Hay que llegar a la zona militar, no importa cómo, tenemos que llegar, tal vez y sólo tal vez, encontremos una razón para seguir-

Dalia se levantó, claramente tenía los ojos llorosos.

Dalia: -Bien, ¿qué tal si encendemos una fogata y pasamos la noche aquí?-

Lilia: -¿Qué hay de la cosa gigantesca que nos seguía?-

Miriam: -Me temo que no tenemos una mejor alternativa-

Encendieron una fogata en poco tiempo y se reunieron alrededor de ella.

Miriam: -Alguien debería hacer guardia-

Josué: -Yo tomaré el primer turno, no tengo sueño-

Carlos: -Bien, despiértame luego-

Todos se durmieron, Josué vigilaba todas las direcciones con su arma lista para disparar, estaba temblando, ya que tenía la inconfundible sensación de estar siendo observado...

Alrededor de 200 metros de ahí, el Cazador lo observaba en la oscuridad, por razones desconocidas, no se acercó a ellos en toda la noche.

22/Marzo/2010

Todos se despertaron alrededor de las 8, el último en haber hecho guardia había sido Manuel, pero lo habían encontrado dormido y con mucha fiebre, además estaba demasiado pálido.

Josué: -Esto no me gusta nada, parece que contrajo una infección o algo así, desde ayer está muy mal-

Miriam: -¿Qué insinúas?-

Lilia: -¿Recuerdan que lo mordió uno de esos zombis enrojecidos?-

Miriam: -¡A todos nos ha mordido algún infectado alguna vez, y míranos, estamos aquí!-

Carlos: -Pero a él lo mordió un Crimson Head, tal vez...-

Miriam: -¿Tal vez?, ¿¡Tal vez qué!?-

Dalia: -Calma, él sólo dice que es una posibilidad que los Crimson Heads porten otro tipo de virus, ¿no es así Carlos?-

Carlos: -Es una posibilidad-

Miriam: -No, ¡no puede ser!-

Manuel comenzó a balbucear cosas que nadie entendió.

Miriam: -Manuel, Manuel...-

Josué: -Tenemos que movernos, yo digo que lo dejemos-

Carlos: -Josué, NO estás ayudando-

Josué: -Sólo digo que ese monstruo puede llegar en cualquier momento-

Carlos: -Tal vez, pero no dejaremos a nadie abandonado, ¿de acuerdo?-

Josué: -Está bien-

Todos, a excepción de Manuel, tomaron asiento y su desayuno.

Después de un rato Manuel por fin despertó.

Miriam: -¡Gracias a dios!, ¿Cómo te sientes?-

Manuel: -Mareado, muy mareado-

Josué: -Bien, sigamos-

Miriam: -¿Crees poder caminar?-

Manuel: -Si, eso creo-

Dalia: -Andando-

Caminaron hasta encontrar una carretera.

Josué: -¡Ya era hora!, ¿Dónde está el maldito mapa?-

Carlos: -Yo lo tengo, démosle un vistazo-

Lo extendieron sobre el asfalto.

Lilia: -¿Alguna idea de dónde estamos?-

Miriam: -Juzgando la distancia que recorrimos ayer, y el río que pasamos, calculo que estamos por aquí- señaló un punto en el mapa.

Carlos: -La autopista 56, ¡ya no estamos tan lejos!-

Lilia: -¡Así es!, parece que sólo faltan... a ver...-

Miriam: -Alrededor de 15 kilómetros-

Josué: -¡Genial!, si nos movemos rápido llegaremos hoy en la noche-

Dalia: -Bien, andando-

De repente, Manuel se derrumbó y comenzó a convulsionarse violentamente.

Miriam: -¡Manuel no!-

Lila: -¡Oh por dios!-

Súbitamente Manuel dejó de convulsionarse, empezó a decir unas palabras.

Manuel: -Mir... am... Dayan...-

Dejó de respirar y de moverse, mientras tanto, en lo alto de un árbol, el Cazador observaba atentamente los eventos.

Manuel había muerto, Miriam se quedó sin habla, se incorporó, caminó unos metros y se desmayó.

Dayana: -Oh no- corrió hacia Miriam.

Lilia: -Miren... a Manuel...-

Todos voltearon hacia el cuerpo inerte de Manuel, su piel comenzaba a tornarse rojiza y sus uñas comenzaron a crecer, empezó a convulsionarse nuevamente.

Josué desenfundó su arma rápidamente y se acercó a Manuel... o lo que solía ser Manuel.

Josué: -Rápido, disparémosle antes de que...-

Antes de que Josué terminara su frase, el zombie de Manuel lo embistió, arrojando su arma por los aires.

Dalia: -¡Josué!-

Dalia y Carlos se acercaron e intentaron quitarle el zombi a Josué, quien ya le había desgarrado la manga derecha.

Dalia: -¡Maldita bestia, suéltalo!-

El zombi le arañó la cara a Dalia.

Dalia: -¡Aaaahhh!-

Josué: -¡No!-

También le arañó una mano a Carlos.

Carlos: -¡Ahhh maldición!-

Finalmente Josué logró darle una patada al zombi, alejándolo, Dayana no perdió tiempo y le disparó en la cabeza, el zombi cayó y aún daba patadas, Dayana se acercó y le disparó dos veces más, finalmente dejó de moverse.

Josué: -¿Dalia estás bien?-

Dalia: -Sí, sólo fue un rasguño-

Dayana: -Parece que a ti también te rasguñó Carlos, pero no parece grave-

Carlos: -No es el rasguño lo que me preocupa-

Dalia: -No puede ser, ¿vamos a convertirnos en...?-

Todos guardaron silencio, de repente Miriam se levantó y miró al cuerpo de su hermano, se hincó y comenzó a llorar.

Dayana se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

Dayana: -Lo siento tanto, sé cómo te sientes-

Miriam: -¿Cómo puedes saber lo que siento?-

Dayana: -Bueno... maté a mi padre con un bate, al zombi de mi padre...-

Miriam: -Lo siento-

Dayana: -Tenemos que seguir-

Miriam: -Lo sé... sólo... dame un par de minutos... ¿de acuerdo?-

Dayana: -Está bien-

Dayana se incorporó y se sentó junto a Carlos, pasaron unos minutos.

Después de un rato Miriam se acercó a los demás.

Miriam: -Andando-

Carlos: -Deberíamos enterrar a Manuel-

Miriam: -No, lo cubrí con una manta, además, no hay tiempo que perder-

Carlos: -De acuerdo-

Todos se pusieron en marcha, caminaron unos minutos hasta que de repente, alguien saltó de unos arbustos y les apuntó con un rifle de asalto, llevaba un uniforme militar.

Desconocido: -¡Alto ahí!-

Todos se quedaron perplejos, Josué desenfundó su arma y le apuntó al desconocido.

Desconocido: -¡Baja tu arma!-

Josué: -¡Qué te pasa, tú baja tu arma!-

Desconocido: -¡Yo soy quien da las órdenes!-

Carlos: -¡Calma todos!, ¿qué rayos pasa contigo?-

El desconocido pareció calmarse y lentamente bajó su arma.

Desconocido: -Lo siento... es toda esta situación, me ha vuelto muy desconfiado-

Dalia: -No hay problema, ¿cómo te llamas?-

Desconocido: -Israel, Israel-

Dalia: -Muy bien Israel, veo que eres un soldado-

Israel: -Así es-

Josué: -¿Acaso eres de la zona militar 25?-

Israel: -Sí, me dirijo hacia allá-

Josué: ¿Y qué andas haciendo por aquí?-

Israel: -Larga historia-

Josué: -¿Qué te parece si la cuentas en el camino hacia allá?-

Israel: -Claro-

Comenzaron su marcha, Israel les contó que una operación fue organizada por los militares: Evacuar a cuantas personas fuera posible de las ciudades aledañas y ponerlas a salvo, él era un sargento a cargo de un pelotón que había sido enviado a Matamoros en busca de sobrevivientes del virus, pero todos sus hombres habían sido aniquilados por los infectados, pero eso no era todo, un nuevo virus había sido liberado, un virus que no esperaba a que las victimas murieran para entrar en acción.

Carlos: -Ya veo, entonces por eso había Crimson Heads-

Israel: -¿Crimson qué?-

Carlos: -Crimson Heads, como los de Resident Evil-

Israel: -¿Hablas de esos videojuegos estúpidos?-

Carlos: -Si, parecían tan divertidos, por cierto, ¿tú no viste a un monstruo gigantesco, como un reptil?-

Israel: -¿Monstruo?, no, para nada-

Carlos: -Ni hablar-

Israel: -Se hace tarde, deberíamos acampar por aquí-

Dalia: -Pero ya deberíamos estar cerca-

Israel: -Creéme, no quieren avanzar de noche-

Carlos: -De acuerdo, hagamos una fogata-

El resto de la noche transcurrió sin problemas.


	3. Capitulo 3: Segundo Brote: Nuevo Virus

"Segundo Brote: Nuevo Virus"

23/Marzo/2010

Se levantaron muy temprano, desayunaron y prosiguieron.

Israel: -Saben, conozco un atajo que nos hará llegar muy rápido-

Josué: -Genial-

Israel: -Sí, atravesemos esa colina, justo del otro lado está la zona-

Dalia: -Pero en el mapa hay una ciudad justo en las faldas de la colina-

Israel: -Esa ciudad ya está desierta, mi pelotón y yo la revisamos-

Josué: -Suena bien para mí-

Después de caminar un rato llegaron a la ciudad, tal como Israel había dicho, parecía estar vacía.

Israel: -Se los dije, este lugar está muerto-

Carlos: -Por cierto, ¿lograron evacuar a mucha gente?-

Israel: -...sí a bastante...-

Carlos: -¿Y quedan muchos soldados?-

Israel: -¿Bromeas?, estamos altamente entrenados-

Carlos: -¿Tienen alguna idea de qué ocasionó todo esto?-

Israel: -Eso estamos investigando-

Lilia: ¿Y qué han...?-

Dayana: -¡Shh, escuchen!-

Todos se detuvieron y escucharon atentamente: Era el sonido de un motor, de un auto grande, de repente, de una calle un tráiler salió a toda velocidad y dio vuelta a la esquina.

Todos comenzaron a gritar, tratando de llamar la atención del conductor, pero éste siguió su curso, al parecer estaba huyendo de algo.

Pronto pudieron ver qué era: Una manada de Crimson Heads empezó a surgir de una esquina y rápidamente comenzaron a dirigirse a ellos.

Israel: -¡Fuego!-

Todos comenzaron a disparar, incluso Lilia.

Los Crimson Heads no sólo eran rápidos, sino resistentes, el grupo comenzó a retroceder, mientras que los zombis parecían no ceder.

Josué: -¡Mierda mierda!-

Miriam: -¡Tenemos que huir!-

Josué: -¡No, estando tan cerca!-

Israel: -Hay que rodearlos, ¡Síganme!-

Todos corrieron siguiendo a Israel, detrás de ellos se acercaban los zombis, justo cuando iban a dar vuelta a la cuadra, otro grupo de zombis surgió frente a ellos.

Carlos: -¡Oh no!-

Israel: -¡Vengan, entremos a ese edificio!-

Todos entraron a un edifico alto, inmediatamente Israel colocó una silla en la puerta de entrada, que comenzó a tambalearse violentamente.

Miriam: -No durará mucho... mejor encontremos una salida-

Se separaron y buscaron rápidamente, en cada posible salida se encontraron con más zombis, al cabo de un rato se reunieron.

Dalia: -Parece que no hay más salidas-

Israel: -Subamos más alto, tal vez podamos acceder al techo del otro edificio-

Josué: -¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Es suicido! ¿Qué tal si no hay acceso?-

Israel: -Por ahora es nuestra mejor alternativa-

La puerta principal ya amenazaba con caerse, los zombis se escuchaban furiosos... y hambrientos.

Carlos: -Ni hablar, ¡subamos!-

Comenzaron a subir rápidamente por las escaleras, al llegar al tercer piso escucharon que la puerta principal había sido derribada, lo cual causó que aceleraran el paso.

De repente Carlos sintió un profundo mareo que casi hizo que tropezara, sintió que su corazón golpeaba como un martillo y su visión se tornó borrosa.

Dayana: -¿Estás bien Carlos?-

Carlos: -Sí, eso creo, sigamos-

Israel: -Ya casi llegamos-

Escucharon los pasos de los infectados, que también habían comenzado a subir por las escaleras.

Miriam: -Rápido, ¡Rápido!-

Israel: -Veo la puerta que da al techo-

Llegaron a la puerta, después de ascender 6 pisos, Israel giró la perilla: Estaba cerrada.

Israel: -¡No, maldición!- comenzó a embestirla con su cuerpo.

Josué: -¡Deprisa!-

Escucharon los pasos de los infectados, ya estaban en el piso inferior.

Dalia: -¡Preparen sus armas!-

Israel seguía embistiendo la puerta, los zombis por fin llegaron a la parte inferior de la escalera, comenzó el tiroteo, cayeron uno por uno, pero seguían viniendo.

Finalmente la puerta cedió.

Israel: -¡Rápido!-

Todos salieron, Israel tomó una granada y la arrojó, luego cerró la puerta, acto seguido se escuchó una fuerte explosión.

Israel: -Eso sólo los detendrá un poco-

Josué: -Bien, y ahora cómo llegamos al otro edificio, eso sin mencionar que mide un piso menos que éste-

Israel: -Traigo una cuerda, toma, átala a esa antena-

Josué tomo la cuerda y la ató firmemente a la base de una antena, Israel enredó algo pesado al otro extremo y lo arrojó con fuerza, rompió una ventana del otro edificio, luego jaló la cuerda para asegurarse que estaba firme.

Israel: -Bien, ahora tomen un trapo resistente, pónganlo encima de la cuerda y láncense-

Lilia: -¡¿Estás loco?!-

Josué: -¿Quieres ser comida de zombis?-

Lilia: -¿Qué hay de cerbero?-

Israel: -Yo lo llevaré, dámelo-

Israel sujetó a cerbero y se lanzó rápidamente, al llegar al otro extremo rompió los fragmentos restantes de la ventana, luego se asomó.

Israel: -¡Rápido, sujétense con fuerza!-

Carlos: -Sigues tú Day-

Dayana: -De acuerdo-

Dayana se lanzó y llegó sin problemas, luego le siguieron Josué, Dalia y Miriam.

Lilia: -¡Tengo miedo!-

Carlos: -¡Sólo hazlo!-

Lilia: -¡Te digo que tengo miedo!-

De repente la puerta cayó y empezaron a surgir los zombis.

Lilia: -¡Está bien!- y se lanzó, aunque tuvo una caída peculiar.

Uno de los zombis alcanzó a Carlos, quien logró burlarlo y tirarlo hacia la calle, fue una larga caída. Otros zombis llegaron pero se encargó de ellos con su pistola, cuando empezaban a salir más y más decidió arrojarse.

Carlos: -¡Cuidado abajo!-

Finalmente llegó al otro lado.

Israel: -Bien, ¡Vamos!-

Encontraron las escaleras y comenzaron a descender, iban preparados para enfrentar a cualquier zombi, pero ninguno se atravesó en el camino. Finalmente llegaron a la primera planta, se apresuraron en encontrar la puerta principal y salieron.

Al salir vieron que todos los zombis aún intentaban entrar al edificio de al lado. Aprovecharon para correr hacia la colina, que cada vez estaba más cerca.

Finalmente comenzaron su ascenso, subieron tan rápido como pudieron, nadie los seguía esta vez, por fin estaban a salvo, o al menos eso pensaban.

Llegaron a la cima, y por fin la vieron: La zona militar debía de ocupar varias decenas de hectáreas, era enorme, casi hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, tenía muros altos y firmes, era el lugar que habían estado buscando desde hace mucho tiempo.

Josué: -Al fin, ¡Esto es lo que quería ver!-

Dayana: -Lo logramos Carlos- lo abrazó.

Carlos: -Así es, ya todo estará bien-

Miriam: -Impresionante, podría decir que es hermoso-

Israel: -Muy bien, andando-

Descendieron la colina aún más rápido, iban totalmente extasiados. Después de un rato llegaron a una enorme puerta de metal. Israel procedió a tocar y otro soldado abrió la puerta desde dentro. Al ver a los sobrevivientes puso una cara de asombro.

Soldado: -¿Qué hay con estas personas?, conoces bien las reglas-

Israel: -Las reglas cambiaron-

Soldado: -Tú sabes lo que haces-

Israel: -Siempre lo he sabido- esbozó una sonrisa y se volvió hacia el grupo -Muy bien, andando-.

Avanzaron hacia dentro, el soldado cerró la puerta, no se veía muy amigable.

Carlos: -¿Qué acaba de suceder, qué quiso decir con "reglas"?-

Israel: -Nada importante, una simple broma local-

Miriam: -El parecía hablar en serio-

Israel: -No se preocupen, sólo sigan-

De repente Dalia se desmayó.

Josué: -Dalia ¡no!-

Carlos: -Oh no, debe ser la infección, está avanzando-

Josué: -¿Ustedes no tendrán alguna cura o algo así?-

Israel: -¡Oh por dios es cierto!, nuestros científicos estaban desarrollando una cura para el virus, el virus antiguo, me temo que no para el nuevo-

Josué: -¿Pero hay posibilidades?-

Israel: -No te garantizo nada-

Miriam: -Bien, llevemos a Dalia-

La cargaron y procedieron hasta llegar a un edificio alto.

Dayana: -Guau, este edificio es...- dejó de hablar de repente.

Carlos: -¿Qué sucede Day?-

Miriam: -¡Oh no...!-

Josué: -¿Qué demo...?-

Carlos miró el cuello de Miriam y el de Josué, tenían dardos, dardos tranquilizadores.

Carlos: -¡Israel, ¿qué significa es...?!- un dardo también lo impactó.

Lilia: -¡Nooooooooooo!-

Otro dardo no tardó en impactar a Lilia. Uno por uno cayeron, todo se tornó borroso y oscuro, perdieron el conocimiento.


	4. Capítulo 4: Llegada y Traición

"Llegada y Traición"

3/Abril/2010

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que llegaron, cuando recuperaron el conocimiento, se encontraban divididos en tres celdas, en una Carlos y Miriam, en otra Dayana y Dalia, y en la otra Josué y Lilia. Las tres celdas estaban en edificios diferentes, por lo que era imposible la comunicación entre los demás grupos.

Carlos: -Ya perdí completamente la noción del tiempo-

Miriam: -Yo igual, no lo tomes a mal pero, ¿por qué no te has convertido en un "Crimson Head"?-

Carlos: -Tal vez de verdad tenían una cura y me la aplicaron, lo más seguro es que a Dalia también, aunque no me puedo imaginar para qué- se quedó pensando un rato -Espero que Day esté bien, que a estos malditos no se les ocurra tocarla-

Miriam: -Si estamos así, ¿crees que tu familia...?-

Carlos: -Estoy casi seguro de que... bueno... mi familia ya no existe...- agachó la cabeza.

Carlos tenía razón.

Mientras tanto en otra celda.

Lilia: -¿Crees que los otros estén bien, que le pasó a mi Cerbero?-

Josué: -No sé por qué me sigues preguntando, ¡No sé nada!, y bien sabes que a tu perro se lo llevaron, tal vez para experimentar con él, como muy seguramente lo harán con nosotros...- estuvo a punto de mencionar su preocupación por Dalia, pero no lo hizo.

Lilia comenzó a llorar.

Y en la otra celda.

Dalia: -...sí, lo más seguro es que de verdad tenían el antídoto-

Dayana: -Sí, espero que... Carlos siga vivo...-

Dalia: -No te preocupes, lo más seguro es que está bien-

En una pantalla llena de monitores alguien observaba a todos atentamente, el grupo no era el único, había bastantes personas siendo monitoreadas.

Científico: -Ya han pasado los días, ¿qué procede jefe?-

Jefe: -Tomen a más personas y prueben el virus, también las armas biológicas, pero, no tomen a esos seis, tengo algo especial para ellos-

Científico: -Claro jefe-

Jefe: -Lo olvidaba, tomen a más animales también y prueben a los parásitos-

Científico: -No hay problema jefe-

En otra habitación.

Soldado: -Veo que te dieron una buena recompensa por esos sujetos ¿eh?, eres un descarado Israel-

Israel: -La recompensa son unos cuantos privilegios, pero valieron la pena-

Soldado: -¿Qué van a hacer con esos sujetos?-

Israel: -Probablemente prueben a los cazadores con ellos-

Soldado: -Esto está mal, debimos detener a los demás cuando liberaron el virus, ¡no me enlisté en el ejército para esto!-

Israel: -Cállate, sabes lo que te pasará si intentas algo-

...

Científico: -Jefe, sigo sin entender por qué en el último momento ordenó que los cazadores no acabaran con ellos-

Jefe: -Hubiera sido un desperdicio, además, Israel rondaba cerca y sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que encontrara al grupo-

Científico: -Si no quería acabar con ellos, ¿por qué envió a una armada de infectados nivel 2 tras ellos cuando ya estaban cerca de aquí?-

Jefe: -Para ser un subordinado haces muchas preguntas-

Científico: -Lo siento señor, es sólo que el comité está impaciente con los cazadores-

Jefe: -El comité no decide las acciones, los de arriba... mejor dicho... _él,_ es quién ordena todo-

Científico: -Entendido jefe-

...

Mientras tanto, virus experimentales se probaban cruelmente en otras personas. Personas que fueron evacuadas con el único propósito de ser llevadas a la zona militar como sujetos experimentales.

Los militares habían sido los responsables de todo, liberaron el primer virus aproximadamente 7 meses atrás, el cual no tardó en extenderse y provocar el caos. Pero, predeciblemente, se les escapó de las manos y se extendió por todo el país, y por lo tanto no fue difícil que traspasara las fronteras.

Aún con toda esa devastación, seguían produciendo nuevos virus, todo esto liderado por un hombre, la cabeza de la organización, un hombre desprovisto de todo sentido de humanidad, con un pasado turbio...

6/Abril/2010

Jefe: -Muy bien, acabo de recibir órdenes, toma a los últimos sujetos de prueba que nos quedan, repito, no a esos seis, y haz que los cazadores se diviertan con ellos-

Científico: -Ya era hora de verlos en acción, enseguida jefe-

Segundos después un grupo de soldados sacó de su celda a 4 personas y los llevó a una plaza rodeada por gradas, anteriormente era un lugar para realizar eventos.

Soldado: -Quédense aquí-

Una de las personas comenzó a correr, sólo para ser asesinada a disparos por otro soldado.

Soldado: -¿Alguien más?-

Los soldados se alejaron, se sentaron en unas gradas, al poco tiempo dos cazadores llegaron y se detuvieron a observar a las personas.

En la habitación con monitores:

Jefe: -Muy bien, denles la orden "Ataque Libre"-

Científico: -Claro Jefe-

El científico tecleó algunas cosas en una computadora, luego presionó "enter".

Enseguida uno de los cazadores se abalanzó sobre una persona y le clavó sus garras en el rostro.

Persona 1: -¡AAAAAAAAAAA!-

Persona 2: -¡Oh por dios!- intentó correr.

El otro cazador la alcanzó y de un zarpazo le arrancó un brazo.

Persona 2: -¡AAAAAAA, mi brazooooooo!-

El cazador procedió a arrancarle un pie de otro zarpazo.

Persona 2: -¡AAAA, por dioooooooooooos!- y cayó en el suelo, comenzó a tener convulsiones en medio de un charco de sangre.

La tercera y última persona ya había salido corriendo, los dos cazadores lo notaron y salieron rápidamente tras ella, la alcanzaron.

Persona 3: -¡No, por favor, no lo...!-

Comenzaron a despedazarla violentamente con una lluvia de zarpazos, ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de gritar.

En las gradas los soldados aplaudían y gritaban alegremente, disfrutando la carnicería.

Jefe: -Muy bien, registren todos los datos necesarios, nos veremos mañana-

Científico: -Entendido Jefe-

El Jefe se retiró de la sala.

Mientras tanto.

Soldado: -Te digo que debemos detener esto Israel, sólo dios sabe en qué terminaremos con el tiempo-

Israel: -Estaremos bien siempre y cuando nos atengamos a las reglas-

Soldado: -¡Al carajo las reglas!-

Israel: -¿Quieres que te recuerde que le pasa a los rebeldes?-

Soldado: -No puedes detenerme, no puedes detenernos-

Israel: -¿Detenerlos?-

Soldado: -Así es, no soy el único que piensa que esto es una locura-

Israel: -Ya veo, ¿y qué planean hacer?-

Soldado: -Nos largamos, esta misma noche-

Israel: ¿Y qué te hace pensar que no diré nada?-

Soldado: -Esto- golpeó a Israel en la cabeza con un rifle, Israel cayó al suelo.

Israel: -Des... gra... cia...- quedó inconsciente.

El soldado arrastró a Israel hacia un ropero, lo ató y lo encerró. Luego esperó a que pasaran las horas.

...

Carlos: -Ya no lo soporto, ya no lo soporto, ¡Ya no lo soporto!-

Miriam: -Calma, enojarte no nos va a ayudar-

Carlos: -Day, ¿dónde estás Day?-

...

Soldado 1: -Muy bien, ya están todos aquí, andando-

Soldado 2: -Espera, no me digas que esto se va a quedar así, démosle su merecido a esos infelices-

Soldado 3: -Estoy con él, ajustemos cuentas-

Soldado 1: -De acuerdo, pero que sea rápido-

El grupo empezó a moverse hacia el edificio principal.

Lilia: -Tengo hambre-

Josué: -Ya no tardarán en traer la comida-

Lilia: -...-

...

Dalia: -Cómo quisiera poder hacer algo, estoy harta de esperar aquí, esperar a nuestra muerte-

Dayana: -Tengo un presentimiento-

Dalia: -¿De qué hablas?-

Dayana: -No lo sé, siento que todo va a terminar... mal-

Dalia: -¿Peor de lo que ya está?-

Dayana: -Mucho peor-

Dalia: -Es la primera vez que te veo pesimista-

Dayana: -...-

...

En su oficina, el Jefe meditaba.

"Esto se está poniendo tedioso, no veo por qué seguimos probando virus y armas biológicas, ¿qué se propone _él?_, y ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué lo seguimos tan ciegamente?, ¿qué ganamos con acabar con la población?, la recompensa es buena, claro, ¿pero y el futuro?"

...

Muy lejos de ahí, _él_ observaba por una ventana en lo alto de un edificio, observaba una ciudad aún viva, llena de luces y de actividad cotidiana.

Sonó su teléfono.

¿?: -¿Si?-

Empleado: -Señor, el R-Virus está listo y perfeccionado-

¿?: -Muy bien, procedan con la última etapa del plan-

Empleado: -Entendido- colgó.

Ahora ya todo quedaba a la suerte, la operación Exodo llegaba a su fin.

Por fin los soldados llegaron a una de las salas principales, donde la mayoría de los científicos llevaban a cabo sus experimentos.

Soldado 1: -¿Todos listos?, recarguen sus armas-

Soldado 2: -Estos infelices no saben lo que les espera-

Patearon la puerta.


	5. Capítulo 5: Noche de los Muertos

"Noche de los muertos/Amanecer de los vivos"

7/Abril/2010

Pasaba ya la media noche, y Carlos no podía conciliar el sueño, Miriam dormía profundamente. Dayana, Dalia, Josué y Lilia tampoco dormían, tenían en mente bastantes cosas.

Lilia: -Vamos a morir, ¿cierto?-

Josué: -Todos moriremos algún día-

Lilia: -Yo me refiero a ahora-

Josué: -Tal vez, pero ten algo por seguro, voy a dar pelea-

De repente escucharon disparos.

Lilia: -¿Qué fue eso?-

Josué: -Evidentemente disparos-

...

Una vez que los soldados patearon la puerta entraron rápidamente y comenzaron a disparar una ráfaga de balas sobre los científicos.

Soldado 2: -¡Mueran malditos!-

Algunos de los científicos comenzaron a correr hacia las salidas, pero eran alcanzados por las balas, sus espaldas se llenaban de agujeros y luego de sangre.

Soldado 3: -¡Esto es por toda esa gente inocente!-

Los casquillos de las balas disparadas llovían. El lugar pronto se llenó de sangre, los soldados se percataron que las luces de los edificios cercanos se encendían: era hora de irse.

Soldado 1: -Bien, ¿contentos?, ahora si larguémonos-

Soldado 3: -Váyanse, yo quiero visitar a alguien más, aunque me cueste la vida-

Soldado 1: -Está bien, suerte-

Sólo ese soldado se quedó, los demás avanzaban rápidamente hacia las puertas principales.

...

Dalia: -¿Escuchaste eso?-

Dayana: -Sí, un tiroteo, ¿tendrán problemas?-

Dalia: -Tal vez los infectados ya entraron, tal vez están ejecutando a más gente-

Miriam y Carlos, quienes estaban más alejados, no escucharon los disparos.

...

El Jefe se despertó inmediatamente al escuchar el tiroteo, encendió la luz y se asomó por la ventana, pudo observar a un grupo de soldados disparando hacia dentro de un edificio. No lo pensó dos veces y descolgó el teléfono, comenzó a marcar un número. Segundos después muchas otras ventanas en los edificios aledaños comenzaron a encenderse.

Prácticamente todos los soldados restantes se levantaron, se prepararon, tomaron sus armas y sus uniformes.

Después de llamar a un par de sargentos, el Jefe llamó al segundo científico al mando.

Científico: -¿Di... ga?-

Jefe: -¡Despierta inútil!-

Científico: -¿Jefe es usted?-

Jefe: -¡Claro que soy yo!, ¡Tenemos problemas!-

Científico: -Escucho-

Jefe: -Sucedió lo que nos temíamos, un grupo de soldados se ha revelado-

Científico: -No diga más- colgó y se empezó a vestir rápidamente.

...

Fuera de la celda de Josué y Lilia, los guardias comenzaron a correr en dirección hacia la salida.

Josué: -Parece que tienen grandes problemas-

Lilia: -Esto no es bueno, ¿Y si son los infectados?-

Josué: -Bromeas, esto es genial, puede ser nuestra oportunidad de escape-

Lilia: -¿Y cómo?, el guardia se llevó las llaves-

Josué: -... ¡Demonios!-

...

El científico segundo al mando llegó a la puerta de el laboratorio principal, sacó sus llaves y cuando estaba a punto de introducirlas se percató de que alguien ya había entrado, la cerradura había sido forzada. Aún así entró y se dirigió hacia un panel con un par de pantallas, empezó a teclear cuando escuchó una voz detrás de él.

Soldado: -Hola-

Científico: -¿Qué... haces aquí?-

Soldado: -Vengo a ajustar cuentas-

Científico: -No, ¡Espera por favor!-

Una ráfaga de balas le atravesó el pecho, destrozándolo. También el panel recibió impactos, uno de los monitores se destruyó. Finalmente el científico cayó.

Científico: -Aghh, estás muer... to-

Soldado: -Infeliz- le dio el tiro de gracia.

El soldado se acercó al monitor a ver qué había tratado de hacer el científico, abrió los ojos horrorizado: Había liberado a los cazadores, al revisar sus objetivos se dio cuenta que no había logrado especificarlos.

Sólo se leían dos palabras: _**Objetivos Libres.**_

Intentó modificar la configuración, pero el teclado estaba destrozado.

Soldado: -Oh, mierda-

Salió corriendo de la sala.

...

El grupo de soldados que se rebelaron casi alcanzaba la salida cuando fueron interceptados por dos pelotones.

Sargento 1: -¡Suelten las armas traidores!-

Soldado 1: -¡Nunca!-

Sargento 1: -¡Esta es su última oportunidad, suelten las ar...!- recibió un tiro en la cabeza.

Entonces empezó otro tiroteo, todos se apresuraron a buscar refugio, las balas zumbaban en el aire en todas direcciones.

...

Otro pelotón, a 200 metros de ahí, se acercaba a toda prisa, de repente escucharon el grito de un soldado, todos voltearon a ver: El cazador lo había atravesado.

Soldado: -¡¿Qué mier...?!- su cabeza voló por los aires, otro cazador había llegado.

Sargento: -¡Fuego!-

Dispararon con todo lo que tenían, pero pronto los cazadores los despedazaron a todos, contemplaron a los cadáveres un momento, luego escucharon el tiroteo cercano, estaban a punto de dirigirse hacia ahí cuando se percataron que más pelotones se acercaban, alzaron sus garras y se dispusieron a atacar.

...

Carlos y Miriam por primera vez escucharon los disparos, aunque a lo lejos.

Carlos: -¿Qué será eso?-

Miriam: -¿Disparos?-

Carlos: -¿Me pregunto qué...?- escucharon disparos fuera de su celda.

Guardia: -¡¿Oye qué...?!- otro disparo.

Luego, se abrió la puerta de la celda y entró un soldado.

Soldado: -Muy bien, vámonos-

Carlos: -¿Qué sucede?-

Soldado: -Los estoy rescatando, eso sucede-

Miriam: -No es que me quejé, pero, ¿por qué?-

Soldado: -Ya no podíamos soportar tantas injusticias, pero no hay tiempo para explicaciones, ¡andando!-

Salieron corriendo, en el pasillo había varios guardias muertos, tomaron sus armas. Se percataron que todas las demás celdas estaban vacías.

Miriam: -¿Cómo te llamas?-

Soldado: -Aquiles-

Llegaron a la salida y abrieron la puerta.

...

Mientras tanto, el Jefe llegaba a la sala donde habían ejecutado a su subordinado. Vio que ya nada podía hacerse con respecto a los cazadores.

Jefe: -¡Maldición, demonios, MALDICION!-

Se dirigió hacia otro panel.

Jefe: -Muy bien, si así van a terminar las cosas, ¡hagámoslo más interesante!-

Oprimió unas teclas, en otro edificio comenzaron a levantarse unos portones, un grupo de Crimson Heads salió a toda velocidad.

Sin que se diera cuenta, un Cazador lo había visto, y se acercaba hacia él.

...

Aquiles, Carlos y Miriam llegaron a la celda da Josué y Lilia, quienes, al verlos, brillaron sus ojos. Aquiles se apresuró a abrir la puerta. Al salir, Lilia abrazó a Carlos.

Lilia: -¡Creí que no volvería a verlos!-

Carlos: -¡Me alegra tanto verlos!-

Josué: -Dejemos los sentimentalismos para después, andando-

Estaban a punto de salir del edificio.

Aquiles: -Esperen, hay que liberar a las mascotas-

Lilia: -¿Macotas?-

Aquiles: -Si-

Aquiles se dirigió hacia otro cuarto, al abrirlo se encontraron con bastantes perros y gatos encerrados en jaulas, Aquiles presionó un botón rojo y todas las jaulas se abrieron. Toda la jauría de perros y gatos salió corriendo, entre ellos, Cerbero.

Lilia: -¡Cerbero!- lo abrazó

Cerbero le lamía la cara y movía la cola.

Aquiles: -Ahora sí, hacia la última celda-

...

Mientras tanto, cerca de la salida de la zona.

Soldado 1: -¡Debimos escapar antes!-

Soldado 2: -¡Tal vez, pero no me arrepiento!-

Habían causado ya bastantes bajas en los pelotones que los habían interceptado, pero aún los superaban en número.

Soldado 1: -¡Granada!- procedió a arrojar una granada al enemigo, momentos después volaron en pedazos varios soldados.

Soldado 2: -¡Sigamos así!-

Soldado 1: -¡Sí, esto...!-

Soldado 2: -¿Qué?-

No hubo respuesta de su compañero, estaba mirando fijamente hacia atrás, con los ojos bien abiertos. No quería mirar pero tenía que hacerlo: Los cazadores ya venían, se distinguían sus siluetas en la oscuridad.

Soldado 1: -Fue un placer pelear a tu lado-

Soldado 2: -Es un placer morir al lado tuyo- sonrió.

Como si eso no fuera suficiente, escucharon los gritos del enemigo, sus disparos habían cesado, al menos hacia ellos.

Se incorporaron y vieron cómo los Crimson Head los devoraban, y muchos otros descendían de una pequeña colina.

Soldado 2: -Esto se pone cada vez mejor-

...

Por fin el grupo llegó a la última celda, la abrieron, Dayana y Carlos no perdieron tiempo, Josué y Dalia tampoco, se abrazaron y besaron entre lágrimas.

Aquiles: -Josué, dijiste que los sentimentalismos para después-

Josué: -Claro, andando-

Avanzaron hacia la salida.

Carlos: -No sabes lo feliz que estoy Day-

Dayana: -Yo también, pensé que moriría sin verte-

Carlos: -Siempre estaremos juntos-

Llegaron a la salida, pero Aquiles los detuvo.

Aquiles: -Muy bien, todo un comité de bienvenida seguramente nos espera en la salida de la zona, será mejor que tomemos un jeep, ¿todos están armados?-

Dalia tomó una pistola de la cintura de Josué.

Dalia: -Ahora si-

Se dirigieron a un estacionamiento, tomaron un Jeep, lo abordaron y lo encendieron, comenzaron a avanzar. En el camino fueron interceptados por un pelotón que abrió fuego contra ellos, pero se alejaron rápidamente.

Al llegar a la salida frenaron, no podían creer lo que veían: Una verdadera batalla campal. Soldados disparando en todas direcciones siendo atacados por Cazadores y Crimson Heads, quienes a su vez también se atacaban entre ellos, inclusive, un Cazador había sido derribado y luchaba por librarse de los infectados que tenía encima. La sangre volaba en todas las direcciones.

Josué: -No esperaba esto-

Miriam: -No tenemos opción-

Aquiles: -Sujétense-

Aquiles pisó en pedal, mientras que el grupo empezó a disparar.

...

Jefe: -Malditos-

Escuchó golpes detrás de él, horrorizado, vio cómo un Cazador golpeaba la puerta, ya que no cabía en ella. Golpeaba y golpeaba, las paredes comenzaban a ceder.

Jefe: -¡Oh no!-

El cazador rugía salvajemente.

Jefe: -¡Si yo muero, todos mueren!-

Se apresuro a teclear en un panel, configuró el sistema de autodestrucción para el tiempo mínimo: 5 minutos.

Jefe: -¡No puede ser!, ¡¿Por qué es tanto tiempo?!-

Las paredes cayeron, el Cazador entró y avanzó lentamente hacia él.

Jefe: -Nunca pensé que... terminaría así-

El cazador le enterró las garras en el estómago.

Jefe: -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

Luego lo arrojó hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

Jefe: -¡Arghhh!- empezó a escupir sangre, intentó arrastrase hacia la salida, a pesar de que sabía que era inútil.

El cazador lo alcanzó y le dio dos zarpazos en la espalda.

Jefe: -¡AAAAAA, MIERDAAAAAAA!-

Por último, el cazador aplastó su cabeza con sus patas gigantescas, el cuerpo del Jefe se movía un poco, así que lo destazó, salpicando sangre en los paneles y monitores, en uno de ellos se leían los números 4:30, 4:29, 4:28...

...

Estaban en medio del tiroteo cuando empezaron a sonar las sirenas.

Josué: -Eso no puede ser bueno-

Aquiles: -Tal vez, ¡tal vez es el sistema de autodestrucción!-

Dayana: -¡Oh no!-

Un cazador se acercaba hacia ellos, Aquiles lo embistió con el Jeep, aturdiéndolo, pero no fue suficiente, el cazador se incorporó y tomó al Jeep por la parte delantera, comenzó a levantarlo.

Aquiles: -¡Salten!-

Todos saltaron del Jeep, que fue lanzado por los aires y cayó encima de un infectado.

Aquiles: -¡Fuego!-

Le dispararon al cazador, pero no le hacían mucho daño, un infectado se acercó corriendo hacia él, pero el cazador lo partió en dos.

Dalia: -¿Y ahora qué?-

Carlos: -¡Corramos hacia la salida!-

Comenzaron a correr, en el camino, tanto soldados enemigos como infectados trataron de atacarlos, pero el grupo los exterminó, estaban a punto de llegar. De repente los iluminaron dos faros desde atrás, voltearon a ver y observaron que dos Jeeps con soldados se acercaban a toda velocidad.

Josué: -¡Ya no hay tiempo, andando!-

Uno de los Jeeps fue interceptado por un cazador, que lo hizo salirse de control.

Dayana: -¡Cuidado!-

Todos saltaron hacia un lado, pero el Jeep golpeó a Dayana, arrojándola hacia los arbustos.

Carlos: -¡Nooooooooooooo!-

El Jeep se estrelló contra la puerta y estalló, matando a todos a bordo y a algunos infectados cercanos.

El otro Jeep, que se había detenido, empezó a dar marcha atrás, pero el cazador los alcanzó, todos los soldados saltaron e intentaron huir. El cazador alzó el Jeep y se los arrojó, aplastando a varios y a un generador de electricidad.

Todos los postes cercanos comenzaron a lanzar chispas.

Carlos corrió hacia Dayana, quien yacía en el pasto, maltrecha.

Carlos: -¡Day, no, no puede ser!-

Dayana: -¿Car...los, eres tú...?-

Carlos: -¡Resiste Day, resiste!-

Dayana: -Conoces a Carlos... dile que lo...-

Carlos: -¡Soy yo Day!- Carlos se dio cuenta que Dayana estaba desvariando.

Dayana: -Lo... amo...-

Carlos: -¡No!, ¡¿Por qué ahora?!-

La batalla seguía, ya no había salida, los infectados estaban ganando.

En el pasto, Miriam y Josué estaban inconscientes, Dalia y Lilia trataban de despertarlos. Los oídos de todos estaban zumbando por la explosión.

Aquiles: -Ahora si es el fin-

En los altavoces lejanos se escuchaba una voz, 60 segundos para la detonación.

Dalia: -¡!- se incorporó y empezó a disparar a los soldados enemigos, a los infectados y a todo lo que viera que se movía.

30 segundos para la detonación.

Carlos también se incorporó y empezó a disparar.

Los postes seguían chispeando, un cable se desprendió y cayó encima de un soldado y un cazador, el soldado ardió al instante, pero el cazador empezó a tambalearse y a rugir de dolor, finalmente se encendió y cayó muerto.

10 segundos para la detonación.

De repente el generador de energía estalló y todo se tornó en oscuridad, el conteo dejó de escucharse.

Aquiles: -Bueno, ahora a esperar la muerte por las garras o por los mordiscos-

Un infectado le cayó encima, Aquiles sacó su cuchillo y se dispuso a matarlo.

Carlos: -Todo va a estar bien Day-

Dayana pareció reaccionar.

Dayana: -No, Carlos... no es así- sonrió.

Carlos: -No digas eso... yo...-

De repente se encendieron las luces. Y se escuchó a lo lejos:

"Energía auxiliar activada, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5"

Carlos abrazó a Dayana fuertemente, así como Dalia a Josué.

Aquiles aventó al infectado decapitado.

Aquiles: -Bueno... se hizo lo que se debía...- empezó a reírse.

Lilia: -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- abrazó a cerbero.

3

2

1

El centro de la zona se llenó de fuego, y toda la zona en general se llenó de humo, el suelo se colapsó. Los disparos dejaron de escucharse.

Horas después, el sol dejaba ver sus primeros rayos.

FIN


End file.
